The Magik chronicles
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: *AU storyline* The time has come where all magik users have come out of hiding and living amongst normal people freely. But now, twelve years later, crime is beginning to happen to the magik users and only four kids can stop them. *Crappy summary. Subjected to change as well as the title*
1. Prologue

_**Author's note: **__After watching way too much True Blood, I came up with this. I like the idea in True blood where vampires don't hide their identity and are allowed to have rights. Anyway, this is an AU story where people have magic powers. And in a way, it's kind of like Avatar: The last air bender and Legend of Korra, where only certain people have powers. Hope that makes sense, this story just kind of came to me on a whim. Feel free to pm me if you have any questions_

_**Warnings: **__This is a rated M story for violence and possibly lemons. Non descriptive lemons because some people get squeamish over them._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Yugioh world. It belongs to its respective creator. I do not own Elecktra, Simon, or Amba. They belong to the wonderful Sorceress of the Nile. All other OC's are mine._

_**(Japan)**_

_Pitter pat pitter pat pitter pat_

Mid-January rain tapped loudly on the roofs of the houses that lined a quiet neighborhood. A quick flash of lighting flashed overhead, lighting the dark sky brightly before vanishing. The whole neighborhood was silent. No cars zoomed by on the street, there were no dogs running around chasing cats, or people milling about on their lawns.

Only a pair of two cloaked figures hurried along the street, their hoods sealing their faces. They hurried to an alleyway, one of them quickly knocking on the door while the other watched around for anyone. A pair of eyes appeared on the door through a slot.

"Password," the voice hissed.

The figure that knocked on the door made a symbol on the dirt with their feet. The person at the door closed the slot and quickly opened the door, ushering the two figures in. The first figure removed their hood, revealing a young woman with emerald eyes and black hair. She quickly opened her cloak, uncovering a small seven month old girl with the woman's hair and wide lavender eyes.

The second figure removed his hood, his blond hair damp and his lavender eyes irritated. "I hate rain," he grumbled. "It never rains this much in Egypt."

"Elecktra! Marik!"

A woman rushed towards the two of them, embracing Elecktra tightly. "Thank goodness you've come," she whispered. "We've been waiting for you two."

Elecktra smiled, shifting her daughter to her right hip. "Normally we would leave Amba at home with a sitter, but," the smile fell from her face. "It's becoming difficult to find one nowadays."

The other woman gave a knowing smile. "I understand completely," her ice blue eyes held a knowing look in them. "I just hope your journey was safe."

Marik grinned. "Anzu, you should know by now that we are perfectly capable of getting places without any trouble. You know how…persuasive I can be."

A man with white hair in the corner snorted. "Yeah, you control their minds."

"Shut up, Bakura," Elecktra smirked, handing Amba to Marik. "You were just hoping we wouldn't show up."

Anzu sighed, shaking her short, dark brown hair. "Will you three stop? We have very pressing matters at hand right now."

"She's right, you know," a voice sounded from the center of the room. "You all should listen to her more often. Anzu's the only sane one around here."

Anzu smiled softly. "Pegasus, you know that is not true," she turned to face their leader. "But we should begin the meeting before anyone becomes suspicious."

Pegasus nodded, clearing his throat for everyone else's' attention. "Fellow magik users," he began calmly. "I thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know some of you have come from as far as Kyoto, but what I came here to discuss is extremely important."

"Just get on with it," Bakura growled. "You're wasting our time."

Anzu nudged him sharply, looking at her husband with narrowed eyes. "Let's hear him out. He wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

Pegasus narrowed his eyes at the white haired male, but continued on. "I gathered you all here for to discuss something that needs to be discussed," he looked at them all steadily. "It's time to come out of hiding."

There was long moment of silence before Elecktra jumped up, her eyes blazing with fury. "Are you mad?" she cried out. "Why the hell would we come out of hiding now? None of us have used our magik in public since the dark ages!"

"Yes," Bakura echoed, crossing his arms. "Do explain all this. We're all awaiting your answer."

Pegasus raised his eyes towards the ceiling before returning to the crowd. "Regular humans are becoming more accepting of certain things, like race and sexuality. Not all, but quite a few. I think it's time to come out of the shadows and embrace with the rest of our human family. There are laws against burning people at the stake now, so if someone tried to kill us, they would be put in prison for murder."

The crowd began to buzz with excitement at his words, murmuring and hissing to each other wearing different expressions. Bakura shook his head, his grip on his wife's hand hard. "I don't like it," he grumbled. "I don't like it at all."

"Why not?" Marik asked. "Maybe it would be a good thing. Besides, people would get in trouble if we were killed without reason."

"Yeah," Elecktra echoed, holding Amba in her lap. "Murder is illegal."

Only Anzu remained silent in all of this, his brow furrowed in concentration. Marik glanced at her, touching her arm gently. "What do you think, Anzu? You are the Domina of Japan. If we decide to agree on this, you are one of the people who has the final say."

Anzu nodded at that. "I am aware, Marik. I do like the idea of the plan but," she glanced briefly at Bakura. "There are certain things to think about."

Elecktra studied the two of them for a moment before a grin broke out on her face. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" she took her friend's hand. "I knew it wouldn't be long before our Domina was with child."

Anzu blushed. "Yes, I'm pregnant," she patted a hand on her abdomen. "Almost four months."

"You've kept it hush hush for a while now," Marik grinned. "It's a huge thing to keep secret about."

Bakura nodded. "Yes, and that's exactly why we don't need to raise a child in a world where humans and non-magik humans interact. It spells trouble."

The light tapping on the podium grabbed everyone's attention again as Pegasus stood behind it. "We don't have to agree on anything just yet, it's just something to think about. I need the other countries say in it as well," he turned towards Anzu. "What does the Domina of Japan say?"

Anzu stood up, looking at all the magik users with even eyes. "I think the idea sounds good, but we need to talk it over more and discuss it with the other countries before making a final decision."

The crowd nodded at that, but one man jumped up, glaring at Anzu in anger. "You're all mad!" he cried out. "You've doomed our entire existence with that kind of thinking! Do you want us all killed? It's a wonder why you're still our Domina!"

Bakura stood up, dark matter appearing in his hands. "You dare challenge your Domina? You want to become the Domine of Japan? You know you would have to fight her for that position."

The man sat down with a huff, glaring at his can in anger. Anzu sighed. "I understand your concern, I am just as uneasy about the matter as the rest of you, but," she continued on. "I don't want to live in hiding forever."

"Nor do I," Elecktra began, adding her input. "I support the decision."

"No one asked you!" the man snarled. "So shut up!"

Elecktra hissed, her eyes turning white. The man shrunk back, grumbling things under his breath. Marik placed a reassuring hand on his wife's arm. "Easy, Elecktra," he murmured. "We don't want to start a scene now, do we?"

Elecktra snapped out of her magik trance, looking down at the sleeping baby in her lap. "No," she agreed quietly. "We don't."

Pegasus nodded at them all before stepping down. "That is all I have to say. If there aren't any more questions, this meeting will be adjourned."

No one said anything, standing up and putting on their cloaks. Some left the room quickly while others gathered their families. Bakura nodded towards Marik and Elecktra before ushering him and Anzu out of the room. Anzu pressed Elecktra's hand, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Be safe," she whispered. "You never know what's out there."

"Same to you, Anzu."

* * *

**(Six months later)**

A small group of seven sat in front of a television, watching with unblinking eyes and clenched hands as they looked into the medium sized black box. Marik clutched Elecktra's hand tightly as she held their twelve month old daughter in her arms. She gave his hand an extra squeeze as the pictures moved across the screen.

Bakura and Anzu sat next to them, their hands brushing against one another's as they held two very dear people to them. In Anzu's arms, there was a tiny bundle with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. In Bakura's, there was a bundle with white hair and ice blue eyes that blinked up at him with long lashes. The baby reached its arms towards its father and he took her hand gently.

"Aw, Rin is trying to communicate with you," Elecktra snickered. "Looks like she's already Daddy's little girl."

Anzu shook her head. "We knew that was going to happen," she glanced down at the gurgling child in her own arms. "I'm happy that both my son and daughter love their daddy," she looked down at her son who waved his arms towards her. "Isn't that right, Akio?"

Marik smiled softly. "That's nice and all, but I'm trying to see what our political leader says about our existence."

Chatter ceased and the group went back to watching the news. They could see Pegasus talking with a man on the news, an easy smile on his face.

"_We magik users have existed since the age of the pharaohs, if not longer. We are different from regular humans because we are able to use magik and other abilities."_

_The man across from Pegasus looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by other abilities? Does that mean that not all of you can use magik?"_

_Pegasus shook his head. "I meant that besides magik using, like spell casting and magik duels, some of us have other certain abilities. Such as precognition, mind control, etc."_

"_Interesting. Are there any other differences? Like food preferences and sleep habits?"_

_Pegasus smiled. "No, besides our gifts, we are perfectly human. We eat and sleep just like everyone else."_

"_If the bill goes into effect, what does that mean for your kind?"_

_Pegasus paused. "If means no more hiding," he began. "The first few years of life for us are very unbalanced. Our abilities haven't taken a full effect and so we can have outbursts. People can get hurt, so that's why we keep most of our children homeschooled for the first couple years. After they turn twelve, they can go to school with all the other kids."_

_The news man leaned forward. "Fascinating," he turned around when an intern walked on the stage, handing him a slip of paper. He opened it, a smile forming on his face. "Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford," he began. "This is very good news for you. The government of Japan has fully accepted your people's existence. Welcome to our society."_

Pegasus and the man shook his hands, people in the audience cheering. Elecktra let out a whoop as she kissed Marik and then her daughter. Bakura looked uneasy, but the reassuring kiss from Anzu made him relax a little. They left the room for a moment, placing the twins in their cribs before returning to their friends. Anzu hugged Elecktra tightly. "We can finally go into public without worry!"

Elecktra nodded, giving Bakura a hug, which he did not like. "I know! Our kids don't have to grow up in fear!"

Marik scooped up Amba off the floor, tossing her in the air. She laughed, waving her arms in the air. He turned towards his family, a slightly worried look in his eyes. "So, what happens now?"

No one had any answer to that.

* * *

Review please! There will be more to the story later on, and I really do love reviews. Oh, and I am aware that I spelt magic with a k. Using the k is another variation of the word and I like it. Magic is magic either way. Oh, and Domina/Domine is the latin term for lord and lady


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__ Thanks for the reviews! I am really looking forward to updating this more often. Well, we'll see how things go from here_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Elecktra, Amba or Arek_

* * *

_**(Twelve years later…)**_

"Rin! Rin, wait up!"

A girl with long white hair dashed across the street, a wide Cheshire cat grin on her face. She raced along the street, avoiding getting mud on her school's black blazer and white cotton shirt and black skirt. She couldn't say the same thing about her socks, but that was okay. She paused at the fire hydrant, seeing three people running behind her about two blocks away.

"Come on!" she hollered. "We're going to miss it!"

She continued along the way until she reached her destination. She stood in front of a large window that cased several TVs blasting the news on every screen. She stared at the screen with large, ice blue eyes.

"Rin," a voice grumbled from behind her. "We told you to wait up. I think you almost gave Arek an asthma attack and he doesn't even have asthma!"

She turned around to see her twin brother, Akio, standing behind her. His dark brown eyes looked irritated and she swore she saw some mud his unruly dark brown hair. She grinned. "Sorry guys," she waved towards Amba and Arek. "I just didn't want to miss the program!"

Amba narrowed her lavender eyes at her, no doubt chewing her out in her mind. Rin sighed; glad she wasn't able to read minds like some people were. She continued to watch the screen, noting that the other three had come to join her. Their eyes lit up when they saw Pegasus J. Crawford walk on the stage, looking dashing in his brand new suit.

"_Welcome Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford! Welcome to __Today in Domino__!" the host, Masashi Hinemori beckoned Pegasus to take a seat next to him. The silver haired man complied, sitting next to the TV host with sophisticated grace._

_Hinemori looked at him with a grin. "So Mr. Pegasus," he began. "It's been twelve years since that law was passed for you Magik users. How have things been for your people so far?"_

_Pegasus smiled, brushing curtain of hair back. "We are blending in with normal people quite nicely," he started gracefully. "We've had our spats with people, but for the most part, things have been very wonderful."_

_Hinemori nodded his head. "That's good to hear. Now, I hear some exciting news is coming up. Is it true that the Domina of Japan's children are coming of age in a few weeks? What does that mean, exactly?"_

_Pegasus crossed his legs. "Well as you all know, our powers fully sink in at the age of twelve. They take a more definite shape or so to say. The Domina or Domine is a very important figure in our society. She or he is in charge of their country's magik users. Kind of like the sheriff of a police force."_

"_Are they like royalty?"_

_Pegasus shook his head. "Most certainly not, but they are highly respected. If a new law wants to be passed, it has to go through the Domina or Domine first."_

_Hinemori took a sip of water. "Besides the fact that her children are coming of age, what exactly do you do?"_

"_There is a ceremony in honor of the child. They go through a procession through the community before the party begins. It's almost like a sweet sixteen birthday party or the coming of age party Hispanic girls have when they turn fifteen. It's a very big ordeal." _

"_I see. Well, it sounds like it will be a lot of fun. Are any non magik users invited?"_

_Pegasus smiled, but shook his head once again. "No, I'm afraid that non magik users cannot attend. It's a very sacred birth date and the magik in the room is very high at the time. A non magik user could tip the balance of the magik properties in the room. And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"_

"_Has it happened before?"_

"_Oh yes, and the result was very bad."_

_Hinemori paused for a moment, clearing his throat before returning to the crowd with an apple pie smile. "Well folks, that's all we have time for today. Tune in tomorrow when I interview…"_

"Wow," Amba breathed out. "Pegasus never fails to look good in front of a camera."

The four kids stepped back from the TV store, adjusting their uniforms and bags before heading back to their home. The walk home was quiet, yet peaceful. Spring birds chirped in the air and dived down to dig for worms and other bugs, their beaks full of stuff before flapping away into the sky.

Arek let out a sigh. "I am so glad school will be out soon," the ten year old kicked a rock in the street. "I'm tired of all the homework."

Akio laughed. "You think you have homework? You should see my bag."

"No," Amba argued. "I'm older than all of you. My bag has the most homework. I'm in middle school and you all are still in primary."

Rin smirked. "Not for long. Next year, Akio and I will be in middle school. Then you can't harass us for being in primary school!"

"Whatever, Rin."

Rin just laughed and pulled her friends along the way to her home. Her home stood at the edge of the neighborhood, contrasting with the other houses with its red and black bricks. Most homes in the neighborhood had hydrangea bushes, but not hers. Her home had rose bushes bearing beautiful red flowers that wrapped around the edge of the house.

'Hidden from the world,' was what Amba and Arek's parents called it. The twins had eventually caught onto the joke, but for a while, they had thought that the adults were insulting their home. Akio opened the door to the house, the four of them heading into the dining room, but a hand stopped them.

"Sorry," Amba and Arek's father, Marik, began. "Your Mom's in a meeting. They're discussing very important things."

"Like what?" Amba questioned. "What are they talking about?"

Marik regarded his twelve year old daughter with a smile. "Oh, boring old Domina stuff. You know the laws, rules, and regulations."

That seemed to satisfy Amba, for she didn't question him further. Instead, she just turned to Rin and grabbed her arm. "Rin, can I see your birthday dress? I really want to see it!"

Rin grinned at her friend, nodding. "Sure," she began, the grin growing even wider. "Come one, I'll show you where it's hanging up!"

The two girls ran up the stairs, leaving the boys in the hallway. The dress was hanging up in Rin's closet, looking fresh and untouched. Rin pulled it out, holding it against her as she showed her friend. "The color matches my eyes, wouldn't you say?"

Amba nodded, touching the material lightly. "I remember my party last year," she started fondly. "It's a really cool event."

"Really?" Rin put the dress back in the closet, sitting down on her bed with a flop. "I'm so excited! And a little nervous. What does it feel like?"

Amba sat down next to her, fingering the colorful bed spread. "You start feeling something stirring in you; even weeks before the big day. Your magik is settling in you and it's kind of scary at first"

"Why is it scary?"

Amba shrugged. "You don't know how your powers are going to take shape. I know that you and your brother's powers were evident a long time ago, but on your birthday, they become even sharper. Skills you didn't know you had before take shape."

Rin nodded, processing that in. "Like yours? Aren't you able to control plants or something of that sort?"

Amba nodded, looking at one of Rin's houseplants and stretching the vine over with her fingers. The vine wrapped around Rin's finger before returning back to Amba, who played with it a little longer before returning it back to the plant. "Yeah, it's almost like Aunt Anzu's, but hers are way cooler. I heard she can actually move rocks and stuff, but I've never seen her do it. She's one of the most powerful magik users in the world, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Rin answered. "Aunt Elecktra is pretty powerful herself. I think she could challenge Mom for her spot as the Domina."

"She could, but I don't think she wants to be in power."

Rin shrugged. "I think Mom likes her job, but I don't know. She never discusses it in front of me and Akio," she leaned back on her bed, closing her eyes. "I guess she doesn't want us to worry about it or something of that sort."

Amba leaned back with her, the two of them staring up at the ceiling. "I was wondering something," the older girl began. "I was wondering if Aunt Anzu could help me with my powers. I know she controls earth just like I do, but I was hoping she could help me get it under control."

"Probably, but I've never seen Mom move vines or plants. She just mostly moves some rocks or shifts the earth," Rin blinked twice, almost seeing two cracks on the ceiling. "I know her powers go deeper than that though, but I've never seen them in action."

"Maybe we'll see them one day."

"Maybe."

* * *

**(Next morning)**

"God what a night," Rin grumbled as she woke up on the last Saturday of May, moving strands of white hair out of her eyes. "I hate having premonitions, I truly do."

She grabbed her bathrobe, heading down the stairs where her family was. Her mother stood in front of the stove, humming some joyful tune while her father flipped through the paper with a neutral expression. Akio sat at the breakfast nook, sipping his orange juice with a moody expression.

Rin slid next to him on her stool, glancing at him. "What's with you?" she asked, amused by the dark look he gave her. "You look crankier than you usually do in the morning."

Akio rolled his eyes. "Couldn't sleep at all last night," he admitted through gritted teeth. "Kept feeling like something was going to happen."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Did you see something?"

"No, you're the one who sees things, remember? I just read the past."

Anzu raised her eyes from her place at the stove. "Your powers are settling in," she reminded her children. "Your other abilities are settling in."

Akio sighed. "Great."

Anzu shook her head, bringing a plate of pancakes over and setting them on the table. She ruffled Rin's hair, smiling as she did. "How long have you been up, Rin? You're usually down here first. Always up when the sun is up."

Bakura smirked at that. "And when the moon is up, Akio is up."

Akio rolled his eyes again, chewing on his pancake. Breakfast was silent as they ate their food, the rain outside pelting the roof and windows hard. Bakura frowned as he flipped through the paper, pointing something out to Anzu.

"Look at this," he began. "A nine year old named Saki Sekemoto went missing four days ago. Apparently she's a magic user."

Anzu frowned, taking the paper from her husband. "I heard about this yesterday. She's not the first magik child to go missing," she set the paper down, her eyes troubled. "There has been five now that have been taken. But they're all under the age of twelve. How odd."

Rin glanced at Akio. "What's going on?" she asked in a worried tone. "Has something bad happened?"

Anzu shook her head. "Just promise me that you'll be careful when you're out and about. Five magik kids have been kidnapped."

Akio narrowed his eyes. "So that's why everyone's been on edge. I thought I felt something wrong."

Rin nodded, but did not say anything. It confirmed her vision, though. She had dreamt of kidnapping some child, but she knew it was not her body. It was as if she were seeing through the eyes of the kidnapper. Odd.

Lightning flashed outside and thunder rattled the house. Anzu glanced out the window, frowning. "It looks like the weather will be bad today," she commented casually. "Strange how it was nice yesterday."

'_Strange indeed,' _Rin thought to herself. _'Strange indeed.'_

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__Wooh! Heading to Disney world in a few days! I'll explain more about everyone's powers later as the story goes on. Maybe you'll even get to see them in action._

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Elecktra, Amba, or Arek. I only own Rin, Akio, and all other OC's I might mention_

**(A week later, Wednesday, May 29)**

"I'll be so glad when all this birthday stuff is done," Akio muttered to himself as he sat on the roof of his house. "It's much too fussy for my liking."

He was indeed correct. Everywhere he went, he had to go to his birthday preparations and what not. He had to greet his relatives, get his outfit resized and such, and the adults argued on what to do about his hair; it was almost as unruly as his father's. The house was filled with people preparing for the big day. There was hardly a moment of privacy for anyone. Including Rin.

He sighed, closing his eyes against the sunlight that was beating down on him. A warm breeze ruffled his hair, blowing the dark strands against his face. He let a small smile slip out; enjoying the warm feelings the heat gave him. If only time could stop and he could sit out here all day with no one to bother him or tell him where he needed to be. For him, that would be the perfect day.

"There you are!"

He jumped slightly when he heard Rin's voice. Her snowy white head popped out from the ledge of the roof from where he had climbed. She crawled over next to him, sitting Indian style against the warm roof top. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"Escaping everyone," he answered back in an even tone. "I needed some time alone. I'm not always very sociable you know."

She nodded, a smile lighting her face. "I know, but Mom does need you. I think she wanted to talk to you or something."

"And she sent you up here to tell me?"

Rin shrugged. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Akio smirked, nudging his sister playfully before crawling to the ledge of the roof and going down. He crawled back into his bedroom window, fixing his clothes before walking down the hall to find where his mother was.

He found her in the dining room, overseeing some preparations that were being made. "No, angle it to the right," she commanded, her chin tilted in thought. "There. Now, center it a bit more…perfect!"

She turned around when she felt Akio enter the room, a smile lighting her features as she regarded her youngest child. "There you are, Akio," she began enthusiastically, taking him by the arm. "I need you to come with me for a few minutes."

"What for?" he asked, but he was already being pulled away by her strong arms. He walked behind her, hands in his pockets and admiring the decorations on the wall. The whole house was clean now, looking pristine and spotless for the next few days to come, but he didn't like the smell of lemon pledge everywhere he went.

"Akio," Anzu started in an even voice. "I know things have been pretty hectic around here lately…"

"A little is an understatement," he interrupted, but a look from his mother silenced him.

"Anyways," she continued on. "You know your birthday this year is going to be a bit different. The minute your magik settles in, it can get a little intense. But I don't want you to be scared; it's a perfectly natural thing that happens."

Akio eyed her. "I wasn't scared. But from what other kids have told me, it can get scary when it happens."

Anzu nodded, and stopped walking when they were in the drawing room. Akio stood behind her silently, observing the room with his dark eyes. He hadn't really ever been in the room before; it was a room that was meant for the adults when they had their private conversations, but he was impressed by it so far. It had a certain…charm to it.

Anzu walked over to the table in the center of the room, grabbing a box and holding it her hands carefully. Akio headed over to her slowly, gazing at the box with a confused look. "What's the box for?" he asked curiously. "It looks old."

She nodded, dusting it off a little. "It is," she said quietly. It belonged to your great grandmother and your great, great aunt," she gave the box a hard look as she fingered the velvet covering. "It's a prized family heirloom that was almost forgotten until Hiro found it in the attic of our old home."

"Uncle Hiro found it?"

Anzu nodded, glancing down at the box. "I suppose my grandmother lost it after a while and never got the chance to pass it down to my mother. Your great, great Aunt died when she around twenty one, but she and her sister were close. Just like you and Rin."

Akio continued to look at the box, curiosity beginning to cloud his mind. His mother seemed to sense it, for she unhooked the box and revealed its contents. Lying inside on a pale pink pillow, were two pendants joined together, both of them looking like tear drops, though one was upside down.

"I want you to have one," Anzu continued on. "Pick the one that you think calls to you."

"Why? Do they hold Magik in them?"

Anzu laughed, ruffling his hair. "No, but I just want to see which one you pick."

Akio let out a smile, looking at the box again. He looked at the two pendants that were connected together, yet held with separate chains. He stared at them, his eyes lingering on the black pendent. His fingers lightly brushed it before picking it up.

"I'm surprised," Anzu began, closing the lid and putting it down on the table. "I figure Rin would choose the Yin pendent. You know how…well…devious she can be at times, but now I see why you chose it."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

Anzu looked at the pendent. "Yin is often characterized as slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, and passive," she met her son's eyes. "And is associated with water, earth, the moon, femininity and nighttime."

Akio frowned. "But I'm not a girl."

"Well, besides that, the rest of it does sound like you. A bit," she glanced at the clock on the wall for a second before turning back to him. "And besides, as your father and I always say, you're always up when the moon is up."

Akio shrugged. "Isn't that just coincidence?"

Anzu pursed her lips at that question. "Maybe, but we have magik in our DNA. That may mean nothing to you right now, but whether you want it to or not, every spiritual or supernatural thing has a meaning to people like us."

"Mom, calm down, it was just a question," he held his hands up in the surrender position. "Don't flip out on me."

Anzu smiled, shaking her head. "I wasn't mad or "freaking out," as you said I was, I was just reminding you to not take these sort of things lightly."

"Okay, okay, yeesh."

Anzu shook her head again and picked up the box, heading towards the doorway. "You can go back to doing whatever you were doing, but don't be too far away! I may need you later on."

Akio wasted no time in leaving the room.

**(Later that evening)**

"So what did mom want to talk to you about?"

Akio glanced up from his homework, seeing Rin leaning in the doorframe of their room with her arms crossed over her chest. He put the pencil down, turning around in his desk chair to face her.

"She just wanted to give me something, early birthday present I guess," he smiled teasingly at the look on her face. "What? Jealous?"

"No," she denied, looking rather miffed. "I just don't see why she would give you an early birthday present and not me. I am older, after all."

Akio just shrugged, tapping his pencil against the paper. "I don't know why she gave one to me. Maybe she'll give yours later."

"Maybe."

He noticed she went quiet for a moment, heading over to her side of the room and laying on her bed. He glanced at her. "Is something wrong? You're pretty quiet."

She glanced at him quickly before returning her eyes back to the ceiling. "I was heading down stairs earlier on before dinner, and I overheard mom talking to dad about something. I continued to listen on from the hallway wall, and I overheard them saying that they're going to make us switch rooms."

Akio raised an eyebrow, not seeing how that was so bad. "So we switch rooms with theirs. So what?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "No, you dork; they want _us _to switch rooms. That means one of us moves into a different room."

Akio dropped his pencil slowly, turning back to his sister. She was sitting propped up against her pillows, knees drawn against her chest. "Oh Rin," he headed over to her, sitting on the bed with her. "It's not like one of us will be moving out of the house."

Rin looked away, her eyes troubled. "I know," she said softly. "But you know what happens after that. It happens with twins all the time, they grow apart."

Akio sighed, rubbing her arm. "Rin, we'll always be together. We're best friends, and that's not going to change any time soon."

"I know that, but I don't want things to change just yet."

"But things change all the time. We can't stop change Rin, we have to embrace it."

She looked at him with heavy eyes. "Promise me that if one of us has to move out of the room, that we'll still be close."

He took her hand. "I promise," he smiled as the heavy look vanished. "Everyone, including me, loves you Rin. That's not going to change any time soon."

She smiled. "Thanks Akio," she glanced at him slyly. "Do you also promise that if one of us has to move out, I can still bother you when there is a storm out?"

"…We'll see about that."

* * *

I cannot help but feel sorry for Rin. I think some people who have shared rooms with their siblins for years have experience. I cannot say this for everyone, but once my brother moves out, my sister gets his room and I can't help but feel a little anxious at that thought. My sister and I have shared rooms for fourteen years. Well, review please!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews! This chapter might get a little intense because we finally arrive to the plot of the story. Thank you for (maybe) reading this boring author's note._

_**Warnings: **__Violence_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Just Rin, Akio, and any other OC's I might mention. I kidnapped Elecktra, Amba, and Arek from Sorceress of the Nile._

"Rin! Good morning!"

Rin gave a slight yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. "Morning Mom," she started in a bright tone. "What's for breakfast?"

"Natto," Anzu answered back, not looking up from stirring the soy beans. "Should be done in a few minutes."

Rin nodded, looking out at the early Thursday morning sky. The sun was shining brightly overhead, casting a cheery glow into the kitchen window, coloring the bright yellow walls with its cheery light. Rin sighed, sipping some tea quietly.

"Rin," Anzu began again, moving the soybeans onto a plate and placing them on the counter. "Before you eat, I want to give you something."

"What?"

Anzu left the room for a second, only to return with a red velvet box. She stood in front of her daughter, looking at the box slowly. "I showed this to Akio yesterday, and now, I want to show it to you."

"A box?"

"No, the thing inside the box," she explained, laying it on the breakfast nook slowly. "Open it and see."

Rin reached over, taking the box with her small pale hands. The box felt light in her hands, the velvet texture soft in her hands. She opened the lid, peering inside. There was a small, white, tear drop shaped pendent lying on a pink pillow, looking rather lonely without its other companion.

"The Yin and Yang symbol?" she asked, not really knowing which one was which. "That's what you gave Akio?"

Anzu nodded, picking up the necklace and placing it around her daughter's head. "This belonged to your great grandmother and great, great, aunt. They were supposed to go to my mother, and then to me, but my grandmother lost them after your great, great aunt died."

Rin looked at the pendent around her neck, glancing at it with not much interest. "So, which one is this?" she asked. "Yin or Yang?"

"Yang. Yang is the light side. Yin is the dark side."

Rin looked back at her mother. "So Akio has the other one? Why did you decide to give them to us now? Is there some magical curse that happens to us if we don't have them?"

Anzu laughed, shaking her head. "No, they're just ordinary necklaces, but it's been a tradition in our family to give them to the oldest two children."

"And what if there is only one?"

"Then that child gets both."

Rin smirked. "Do these necklaces have a meaning? I heard they did, but I don't know them."

Anzu nodded, taking ahold of the pendent gently. "Yang is often characterized as fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, and aggressive."

"Aggressive sounds right about me."

"Will you let me finish?" Anzu shook her head at her daughter. "Anyway, it is associated with fire, sky, the sun, masculinity, and daytime."

Rin frowned. "That all sounds right about me except for one thing. Masculinity. I know I am many things, but a boy is not one of them."

Anzu sighed, a small smile on her face. "Akio said the same thing. Yin represents femininity, but he's not a girl, so that upset him."

"Figures."

"What figures?"

The two girls turned when Akio walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his dark brown eyes. Anzu waved towards him, placing some natto onto four plates. "Morning Akio," she greeted brightly. "Sleep alright?"

"Meh," was all Akio said as he sat down, taking a long sip of tea. "It's always the same. I'm up for hours in bed trying to fall asleep, but to no avail."

Rin swiveled around in her seat to face him. "Do you see what mom gave me?" she showed him the Yang pendent. "Now I have one. Just. Like. You."

Akio took another sip of tea. "You have the Yang pendent?" he looked at his own as she nodded, holding the dark pendent lightly.

"Yup," she answered back, holding up her own to connect to his. "I find it weird though. I'm the one who probably needs that one since I'm a girl."

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter, does it? After all, they're just necklaces."

Anzu glanced at the clock. "School starts in forty five minutes. You might want to start eating if you want to make it to school on time."

Rin looked around the kitchen. "Where's Daddy? He's usually up after I'm up."

Anzu paused, looking at the left over plate of natto. "He's…out for a little while," she fixed her children a smile. "You know how he likes to use his power on a full moon once a month. He says it's the perfect time to raise the dead."

Rin glanced at her brother, but continued to eat their breakfast. Both of them were aware that their father was a necromancer. Technically the only necromancer, but it wasn't something they often talked about with him. Apparently their mother didn't want them to hear all the details until they were a bit older.

Breakfast was silent for the most part. The three of them eating their breakfast slowly, chewing their food rather than tasting it. It was only until the clock chimed seven thirty that they grabbed their school bags, waving good bye to their mother as they left for school.

"Hey Akio," Rin started as they walked. "Do you think something is going to happen?"

Akio didn't look at her as he spoke. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, I just have the feeling that something is going to happen. I can't place what it is, nor can I tell if it is good or bad, I just have a feeling."

Akio shrugged. "Maybe it's just your imagination. You haven't had any visions lately, have you?"

She shook her head. "You know it doesn't work like that. I can't see the future entirely. I can only see it by looking at somebody. I can't see yours, but sometimes I have dreams about our future, but it usually happens if something big is going to happen to us."

"Isn't strange how it works like that? You can't read my future, but you can see it in your dreams."

"I know. You won't believe how many times I am disturbed by it.

The two continued on, noticining a white van sitting on the edge of the street. It looked like a regular old van, but Rin felt something was…off about it. She shook it off, finding herself rather silly at thinking that. After all, it was probably just some regular old van. Nothing to be afraid of.

**(Later that day)**

"Thank heaven school will be done next week," Rin breathed out, bursting through the door of their school. "I am sick to death of all the last minute homework."

"Same here," Akio agreed, stretching his arms as he headed down the steps. "Sucks that we have summer homework, though."

"But unlike some people, we don't put it off till the last minute."

They nodded towards one another, seeing as some of the Domino high school kids run out of the building, waving diplomas in their hands. The two shrugged, continuing their way home without a second glance towards the seniors.

"Just think, Rin," Akio started, glancing back at the upper classmen. "One day, that'll be us."

Rin smiled, closing her eyes against the bright afternoon sunlight. "And after that, no more homework."

"Unless we go to college."

She glanced at him in curiosity. "Are you actually planning to go? We have like, six more years until we have to think about that sort of stuff."

He shrugged. "It never hurts to start planning a head."

"I guess."

She glanced to the right of the sidewalk, hearing the old lady across the street yell at some squirrels that were eating from her birdfeeder. She smirked at that, feeling bad for the squirrels who were just wanting to get some food.

"Those poor squirrels," she murmured to her brother. "They just wanted some food."

Akio snickered, stopping to watch as the squirrels ran up the tree, staring at the old woman with their beady black eyes. "But the food is for the birds," he pointed out, but it didn't look like he really cared. "Either way, those poor squirrels."

They snickered again, shaking their heads and continuing on their journey. Rin closed her eyes again, opening her arms as wide as she could, walking on an imaginary balance beam. She knew Akio was watching her, but she paid no mind to him.

"Rin, why are you walking like that?"

She opened one eye, looking at him with a calm smile. "I'm trying to interact with the air. After all, mom said that Yang is associated with the element of air."

She knew Akio was rolling his eyes at her, but ignored it. "You don't honestly believe in that sort of stuff, do you?"

"Akio, we have magik in our blood. We're supposed to believe everything."

"Not everything!"

"I'm afraid I have to disagree."

Akio sighed. "You're a crazy nut sometimes, you know that?"

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "I have been told that by many people. Daddy, Mom, Aunt Elecktra, Uncle Marik, Uncle Hiro, Aunt Michiru, Amba, Arek…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point."

Rin stopped walking, opening her eyes and staring at where they were now. A frown lit her face and she grabbed Akio by the arm, half listening to his cry of protest. "Akio," she hissed. "Do you see that white van?"

"Yes, I see it," Akio answered. "What about it?"

"It's been there since we left for school."

"So? Maybe someone lives there?"

She shook her head, continuing to point at it. "Akio, that van was not there yesterday. I have never seen that van around here before."

"Well, maybe-"

The sound of screeching tires interrupted his sentence. The two could only watch as the white van pulled abruptly from the edge of the sidewalk, doing a U turn to where it would face them. Rin paled, immediately clutching onto Akio's arm. "Run!" she cried out. "Damnit Akio, run!"

Akio didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Rin's arm, pulling her along as they ran towards the direction of their home. The van sped after them, tires screeching as it exceeded the speed limit. It parked a block away from the twins, two people getting out and running towards them.

Akio pulled Rin along, noticing that their attackers were gaining on them. They began to head back towards their school, seeing as the seniors were still there.

"HELP!" Rin screamed. "HELP!"

She felt something pull against her and she immediately turned around. One of their attackers had grabbed Akio, struggling to press a white cloth over his mouth and nose. Akio flailed in his arms, kicking and trying to scream to whole time. He bit down on the man's arm, blood pouring out.

"You little brat!" the man's deep voice growled out. "You'll pay for that!"

He snapped Akio's wrist, the sound echoing through Rin's ears. She pushed the man, grabbing her brother's ankle. "Leave him alone! You leave my brother alone!"

An arm from behind grabbed her, and she screamed again. She bit down on the man's arm, the flesh feeling like putty between her teeth. He howled in pain, tossing her to the ground and kicking her head. It hurt more than she ever could have imagined, instantly curling into a ball. She cried out, feeling him give a swift kick to her ribs.

"Rin!" Akio called out, struggling to get away from the man. "Rin!"

"Shut up!" the man who held Akio snarled, and he finally was able to press the cloth to his face. Akio began to struggle again, but no more than ten seconds later, his eyes grew heavy and his arms and legs stopped moving.

The man looked at Rin. "Hurry up and knock her out. We want both of them, remember?"

"Right."

Rin looked around through blurry eyes, seeing the high schoolers still gathered around the school. "HELP!" she screamed again. "HELP US!"

She instantly thanked her lucky stars when one high schooler, a boy, pointed them out to his friends. The other kids rushed over, causing the man who had been beating her to kick her again. He grabbed her by the shirt collar, punching her in the eye. "Little bitch!"

The other man had already stuffed Akio into the back and had hopped into the front seat. "Get in! You bit idiot, get in!"

The man tossed her to the ground, quickly running to the other side of the van and jumping in. The one at the wheel pressed on the gas and began to speed away. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and she stared into the eyes of one of the senior boys.

"Oh my god, call the police!" he hissed to one of his friends before turning back to Rin gently. "What's your name, kid?"

"Rin," she wheezed out. "Rin Mazaki. Please," she clutched his shirt. "They took my brother! Please get my brother!"

She passed out after that, surrounded by the noise of the other students and the sounds of the approaching sirens.

* * *

"Oh my god, is she going to be okay? Answer me, Hiro!"

She slowly opened her eyes, hearing the steady beep of a hospital machine lying next to her. The white room hurt her eyes, and the noises from outside her door bothered her. She blinked against the light in the room, moving up to a sitting position slowly.

"Rin!" she immediately felt her mother's arms around her. "Rin, you're okay!"

She wouldn't deny it, she felt safe in her mother's arms. She felt her father take her hand, pressing it against his gently. "Rin," she heard him ask. "Who did this to you?"

Rin pulled out of her mother's arms, staring at the white blanket in her lap. Fear and anger immediately washed over her as she began to recall what had happened earlier. Before she could say anything though, her uncle walked in, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Hello Rin," he began, shining a light in her eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Morning? How long have I been asleep?"

"All night," Anzu answered, stroking her white hair. "You were exhausted and traumatized by what happened."

Hiro continued to look into her eyes with the bright light. "You're a very lucky young lady, Rin," he said firmly. "It's a good thing those high schoolers saw you. The situation could have been much more serious."

Rin frowned. "How bad is it?"

Hiro wrote something down on his board, not looking up at her. "You have a mild concussion, a bruised eye and cheek bone, and not to mention a two cracked ribs," he glanced at her. "You'll be let out tomorrow, if everything today goes more smoothly. Plus, some officers might want to ask questions on what happened."

Anzu nodded. "Thank you Hiro," she stroked her daughter's hair with sad eyes. "I should have known something like this would happen. I'm so sorry, Rin."

Rin shook her head, staring at her blanket. "It's not your fault, Mom."

The door burst open then, bringing in Elecktra, Marik, Amba, and Arek. The four of them gathered around Rin, mixture expressions ranging from anger, to sadness, to relief. Elecktra took her other hand, giving a deep sigh. "I'm glad at least one of you got away," she started off softly. "It just pisses me off that Akio is missing."

Tears prickled in her blue eyes as she thought of her brother. Akio. Where was he? What were they doing to him? She had read somewhere that most kidnap victims were killed in the first seventy five hours prior to their kidnapping. What if was….No, he couldn't be dead; she would have felt it.

Amba cleared her throat, her lavender eyes filled with worry. "Rin, what exactly happened? They didn't tell us much."

Rin sighed, moving a little which was a bad idea. Her body screamed in protest, and she must have shown it on her face, for everyone grimaced. "We were walking home from school," she began. "And I noticed a van that hadn't been there before. Right when I pointed it out, it moved and came towards us. We ran, but two men got out and attacked. They used a white cloth to knock Akio out, and they tried to do it to me, but help was already on the way."

"Chloroform," Marik snarled. "They had to have used chloroform."

Arek looked up at his mother. "Where's Akio now, Mama?"

"I wish I knew, Arek. I wish I knew."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the review Sorceress! We'll get to see how Akio is in this chapter. And we also learn what has been happening to everyone else who has been taken_

_**Warnings: **None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Except for Rin, Akio, and any other OC's I mention. I do not own Elecktra, Amba, or Arek. They belong to the Glorious Sorceress of the Nile *Cues Heavenly choir*_

* * *

_Clack…clack….clack….clack….._

Akio opened his eyes, shooting up from where he was laying down. He instantly regretted doing so. His head began to pound, as if a hammer was hammering against a nail repeatedly. Over, and over, and over again. He curled up into a ball, clutching his head and holding it between his knees.

He gave a deep sigh, feeling panic settle in. Where was he? Was Rin somewhere in here? What if she had been taken somewhere else? He lifted his head up, observing his surroundings. The room he was in was so painfully white, it made him sick. They had changed his clothes, making him where a white cotton shirt and long white pants.

The white metal door opened, causing him to scoot farther back into his cot. A woman wearing a white nurse dress smiled at him, holding a tray of food and medicine. "Hello Akio Mazaki," she greeted, smiling a fake smile. "How are you feeling today?"

Akio looked at her hesitantly; his eyes scanning over to her as he began read her. She had worked her for over a year, and she was the only child of two parents and was a non magik user. Other than that, he got nothing.

She set the food in front of him, taking a long look at him. "It's soup," she told him, seeing his distrustful glare. "It's not poisoned. I also figured you'd want some Tylenol for your headache."

He nodded, popping the pill in his mouth. He swallowed them with a glass of water before rounding on the nurse. "Where is my sister? Where am I? Is Rin here? Where is Rin?"

The nurse held up her hands. "One question at a time!" she shook her head. "Your sister is not here, and as for this place, that is confidential information."

"I want to go home!"

She sighed. "Well I'm afraid you won't be able to for a while," she looked at the watch on her wrist. "I'm supposed to be somewhere else right now, but I will give you some rules we have here. One, you will not be allowed to leave this room unless you are escorted by a nurse or doctor or activity time. Two, you will not attack any of the doctors or nurses here. And three, if you use your magik on us, there will be punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

Akio nodded, not saying a word out loud until the nurse reached for the door handle. "Why am I here?"

She turned back to him, glancing at him serenely. "To study your magik. Why else?"

She left after that, leaving Akio alone again in the room. He blinked at the door for several minutes before standing up and walking to the door. There was a small window that he could peer out of and into the hallway. A room stood across from his, and it was identical. All the rooms that he could see were identical.

"Hello?" he hissed. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello?"

Hope lit up in his chest as he heard a voice call out from the other room. A pair of hazel eyes appeared in the window, staring at him curiously. "Who are you?" the voice, obviously female, asked. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," Akio nodded. "My name is Akio Mazaki. Do you know where we are?"

"My name is Eponine Delaflote, and I don't know where we are."

Akio stared at her, noting her French accent. "Are you from France?" he asked again. "I'm from Japan. My mother is the Domina."

Her eyes lit up. "Your Anzu's son? That's pretty cool, and yes, I'm from France. I came here a month ago, but I didn't come here willingly. None of us did."

"Do you know who kidnapped us?"

"No, we never see the men who kidnap us, but we know they're here. All we see are other kids, nurses and doctors."

Akio frowned. "Why are we here? The nurse that was just here said that they're studying our magik."

Eponine nodded. "That's what they say they're doing, but I think something more is going on. Sometimes we're taken from our rooms to do experiments. Most of them painless, but still unpleasant."

"Experiments?"

"Wii, experiments."

Akio nodded. "When are we allowed to leave our rooms?"

Eponine blinked at him. "Sometimes for lunch and dinner, but sometimes they keep us here. There are kids from all over the world here. But I don't know what country we're in, or if we're even in a country."

Akio sighed, giving her a small smile. "Thanks, Eponine," he pressed his face to the window even further. "I have another question. What kind of-"

"Shh! The nurse is coming back!"

Her face vanished from the window, and Akio turned away from it as well, returning to his bed and untouched soup. Footsteps stopped at his door and he watched as it reopened, revealing the nurse that had been there not too long ago.

"Hello Akio," she said smoothly. "It seems our doctor would like to see you."

"What? No!"

She frowned. "It's best if you don't make a fuss. We have other means to make you do things and I assure you, some of them are not pleasant."

Akio shook his head, crossing his arms. "I'm not going! Even if you have to drag me by my hair, I am not going!"

The nurse pursed her lips and stepped forward quickly and pulled Akio by his hair. Akio yelped, his hands scratching against the nurse's. She ignored him, pulling him along the corridor. The other children peeked their heads through the windows, looking at him curiously.

"Let me go!" he hissed. "Stop!"

"Then stop fighting," the nurse stated plainly. "I'll let you go if you stop struggling."

"Fine," he instantly fell limp, glaring up at her hotly. She let go of his hair, but motioned him to follow her. They walked along silently, until they arrived at a large oak door. She knocked on the door, the knock sounding firm.

"Doctor Saito, I've brought the newest magick user here."

"Bring him in."

She nudged Akio forward, opening the large door to reveal a large office. The dark red wall made the oak floor shine with a warm light. Black chairs and couches laid in the right hand corner of the room, almost making the room seem like a psychiatrist office.

A man sat at a desk, writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up at Akio as he entered the room with a smile on his face, his dark blue eyes shining. "Hello Akio, it's nice to finally meet you."

Akio just stared at him. "Who are you?"

The man smirked. "Most people would ask why they here, but that question is just fine," he stood from his desk. "My name is Doctor Saito."

"Okay, so why am I here?"

Doctor Saito shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, for you see, it's none of your business," he walked around the room to face Akio. "You just sit and look pretty while we do our work."

He stuck his hand under Akio's chin, tilting his head and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "This is the first Domina child we've had. We wanted your sister as well, but we'll take what we can get. Maybe we'll get her in the future."

Akio slapped his hand away. "Don't touch my sister!"

Doctor Saito laughed, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry, she's not here. Yet."

Akio growled. "What do you want from me?" he glared at him even harder. "Why are you studying my magik?"

Doctor Saito simply shrugged. "It's really none of your concern," he turned his back to Akio. "We just want to know more about it."

"Then why kidnap us?"

"Why not?" he turned to face Akio again. "It's easier and doesn't cost us anything. Besides, no one has died from our testing. Yet."

Akio backed up. "Yet?" his back hit the wall. "What do you mean by yet? What do you have planned?"

Doctor Saito stepped forward, smiling widely. "Like I said before, that's none of your business," he looked at the Yin necklace around Akio's neck. "You'll be twelve soon, won't you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Then we have a lot of work to do," he stepped away from him and towards a black leather chair, motioning his hand towards the couch. "Have a seat, Akio. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Not as long as the others, but we'll get some long ones in here. Review please!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **Seven__ more days till school starts :( Then I won't be able to update as much. Junior year will be interesting, and then it will be my senior year. Where did the time go?_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing besides my OC's. Elecktra, Amba, and Arek belong to Sorceress of the Nile_

* * *

_**(June 1**__**st**__**)**_

"Isuzu Mazaki! Why would you even think about going after Akio yourself?"

Rin flinched at the tone of her mother's voice. Anzu glared down at her, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes blazing. Rin glared back at her defiantly, biting her lower lip a little in the process. "I'm not going to sit here while those weirdoes hurt my brother! Do you even care about him, Mom? Do you? Because it seems to me that you would rather just sit here and let them hurt him."

Elecktra pressed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, Isuzu," she warned. "You shouldn't speak to your mother in that tone. Akio is her son, just as you are her brother."

Rin shrugged her hand off. "I know," she took a deep breath. "I just don't want to sit here and wait for something to happen to him."

"I agree," Arek put in, coming up next to Rin. "Akio might be in danger."

"Might be in danger? Arek, he is in danger!"

Arek narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop yelling at me, Rin," he shook his head. "I know you're upset, but you don't need to be acting like a jerk."

Rin growled. "I'm not being a jerk."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Enough!" Amba jumped up, grabbing Arek by the arm. "Fighting isn't doing anything. Rin, I know you want Akio back, but you need to calm down," she looked at her brother. "Arek, antagonizing Rin isn't helping the situation at all."

Rin crossed her arms. "None of you care," she spat out. "You just want Akio to suffer in whatever place he's in!"

Anzu moved over to her daughter, taking her by the arm. "Rin, that's not true. We love Akio just as much as you do," she stroked her white hair. "But yelling and accusing everyone isn't helping him. Besides, if Akio is in danger, you would have seen it already. I believe he's trapped somewhere, but isn't in any danger at the moment."

Rin sighed, looking down at the floor. "I just want my brother back."

"And we'll get him back," Elecktra wrapped her arm around her gently. "Trust me, if they lay a hand on Akio, I will personally kick their asses."

Anzu smiled. "See Rin? Everyone around here cares about Akio. Don't feel as if you need to shoulder this alone."

"Okay Mom," Rin sighed, giving her mother a hug. "I'm sorry guys, for acting like a jerk," she gave Arek and Amba a hug as well. "I'm sure you guys understand."

Amba nodded, returning the hug. "We understand," she let go, a soft smile on her face. "Just don't feel as if you have to keep it all to yourself."

Rin nodded, stepping back over to her parents. "I'm going to go to bed," she announced. "I'm really tired."

Anzu nodded, giving her one last hug. "Good night dear, we'll see you in the morning."

Rin headed up the stairs quietly, her hands limp at her side as she looked at the random photos on the wall. A few were of her parents, and her grandparents, her Uncle Hiro and Aunt Michiru, and as well as the Ishtars and other friends. But the ones of Akio made her heart ache. She wanted him back, more so than ever. The house felt lonely without him, and a part of her felt empty.

She opened the door to their room slowly, flipping on the light switch. His side of the room looked the same as it usually did. Neat and tidy, not a single thing out of place. Those made her feel even worse. She stripped down at got into her pajamas, lying on her bed with a frown. The now darkened room made her feel even lonelier. Tears blurred her eyes and she crawled into her twin's bed. She inhaled the scent of his pillows. Oranges. He smelled of oranges for some strange reason.

She felt sobs wrack her body and she clutched his pillow even harder. His pillow was becoming stained with tears, and she found that she couldn't care less about it. She just wanted her brother. And she wanted him back as soon as possible. Their birthday was in seven days. If he was surrounded by non magik users, that could be dangerous. Or so she was told. She didn't really want to find out. At least, not now.

"_Wha…what is this? Where am I?"_

_She watched herself run through a long corridor, her long white hair flying behind her. She heard voices call out after her, but she ignored them. She ran up to the center of the temple, trying to catch her breath as a man with aqua colored hair walked towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder. His one yellow eye, one turquoise eye stared at her with a smirk on his face._

"_Are you ready, Kόρη Tou Kakoú? Are you ready, Isuzu?_

"_I'm ready."_

"WHAT THE!"

Rin jumped up from Akio's bed, her white hair plastered to her neck. A thin line of sweat laced her body as she held a hand to her heart, trying to catch her breath. The sun peaked lazily on the side of her window, the sky a very pale pink. Rin shook her head, pressing a hand into her head. It felt like there was a hammer pounding in her head, over and over again.

She headed down the stairs, seeing Amba and Arek passed out on the couch. It seems that the Ishtars had spent the night.

"Good morning, Rin."

Rin looked up, seeing Elecktra sitting up in a chair drinking coffee. Her emerald eyes stared wisely into hers, the cup sitting gracefully in her sun kissed hands. "Good morning, Aunt Elecktra," she greeted quietly, not wanting to wake her adopted cousins.

Elecktra titled her head. "You alright? Your eyes are looking a bit red. Have you been crying?"

She nodded, seeing no point in lying to her aunt. "Yeah," she took a cup out of the kitchen cabinet and poured some orange juice in it. "I couldn't help it. I just needed some…time to myself."

The older woman's eyes lit up with understanding. "I see," she took a sip of the strong liquid. "I know how it feels to loose someone special."

Rin took a sip of her own juice. "I just want him back, that's all," she looked down into the cup. "I also had a weird vision last night."

Elecktra's head snapped up and she immediately set down her cup. "What kind of vision?" she asked sternly. "Was it of Akio?"

She shook her head. "No, it was of me," she closed her eyes. "At least, I think it was."

"What do you think, Rin?"

Anzu stepped into the kitchen, wiping her hands with a towel and looking at her daughter with curious eyes. Rin nodded to her mother, taking a sip of juice. "I had a vision last night."

Anzu's eyes widened and she set the towel down, stepping over to Rin's right side. "What kind of vision? Was it of Akio?"

She shook her head again. "No, it was of me," she looked at her mother with worried eyes. "I was running through some temple, and there were some voices chanting and calling behind me, but I didn't pay attention to them. A man was waiting for me in the center of the temple. His hair was aqua colored, but his eyes were the strangest things. One eye was turquoise, and the other was a golden yellow."

Anzu's eyes met Elecktra. The emerald eyed woman looked at her friend in worry. "You don't think," she started warily.

"I do think," Anzu finished, her eyes hardening. "I know perfectly well who that man is."

"Who?" Rin asked.

"Dartz," her mother answered, sitting down slowly. "He's not really a man anymore, he's a spirit, but I'm not sure how old he is."

"He's very old, though," Elecktra put in. "Older than time possibly."

"He's not that old. He was the last king of Atlantis."

The three of them turned around to see Bakura standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "I do my research, just so you guys know," he smirked. "I'm not dimwitted."

Elecktra snorted. "Could have fooled me."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

Anzu growled, taking a spatula and whacking it on the table. "Don't make me use my Etherion on you," she warned. "This is no time to be acting like children. We're the adults in this situation."

The other two glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. Rin looked back up at her mother. "He also called me something."

Anzu looked down at her. "What?"

"He called me…in a language I do not understand," she took a deep breath. "He called me Kόρη Tou Kakoú."

Elecktra glanced at Anzu. "Do you know what that means?"

Anzu shook her head, a frown forming on her face. "I speak Greek, but not very well," she admitted. "I know that Kόρη translates into daughter, but the rest…" she trailed off. "I don't know as much as I should."

Bakura shook his head. "I'm sure we'll figure out what it means, but in the meantime, what's for breakfast?"

Elecktra narrowed her eyes, whacking the white haired male with the back of her hand. "Oh honestly," she growled. "We're trying to figure things out, and all you can think about is food?"

"Enough!"

Elecktra held up her palms and backed off. Anzu looked at them both with her narrowed eyes before turning back to Rin. "I think we should pay Dartz a visit."

Rin looked up at her. "Where would he be?"

"On the lost island of Atlantis."

* * *

Review please!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews! We see Akio again in this chapter, though it may not be the longest chapter. Saito is a creepy *Doctor* that's for certain_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Elecktra, Amba, or Arek. Please review!_

* * *

**(Unknown location, June 2)**

"Alright Akio, you have been permitted to leave."

Akio glanced up at the nurse, giving her a glare as he stood up. She glared back at him, motioning for him to leave the cell. He stood in the doorway, crossing his arms. "What if I don't want to leave?"

"You don't have a choice."

He bit his lip, but walked out anyway. The hallways gleamed painfully under the harshness of the florescent light. The walls were a spotless white, looking as if they were cleaned every day. Like they were supposed to be cleaned every day.

"Akio!"

He turned around, seeing Eponine running towards him in her white shirt and pants. He noticed her black brown hair looked slightly dirtier than usual, a sure sign that she had bathed for a few days. "Hello Eponine," he greeted. "How have you been?"

She shrugged. "Fine, but I've been better," she glanced at the other kids who filed past them. "Looks like they're letting us out for lunch."

"How do you know?"

"I have hyperactive observation skills. My birthday is in two months."

Akio nodded. "I'm turning twelve in five days," he began walking, seeing her fall instep next to him. "What do they do after that?"

She frowned, crossing her arms over chest. "No one knows. I don't know when half the kids here turn twelve, and I'm pretty sure that once we turn twelve, they make us go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Like I said, I don't know," she grabbed a tray from the line and put it on the counter. "It scares me, that's for sure."

Akio grabbed his own tray, watching as a woman placed something on it. He wrinkled his nose. "What is this?"

"Food," the woman spat. "Eat it or starve."

Eponine gave him a helpless look and sat down next to three kids. Akio sat next to her, poking the food with his fork in disdain. Eponine swallowed some milk, waving her hands to the other kids. "Akio, this is Sonali, Alfonso, and Ashon."

The girl, Sonali, gave him a small. "Hello, Akio," her Indian accent was very clear as she spoke. "I would say it's nice to meet new people here, but," she frowned. "These aren't very nice circumstances."

A boy with curly blond hair and almond color eyes rolled his eyes. "Hi," he muttered quietly. "I'm Alfonso. I was taken about three months ago from Rome."

The boy sitting next to him with coffee colored skin nodded. "I'm Ashon, and they took me and my sister from our home in Kenya," his eyes were sad. "I haven't seen her in six months."

Akio frowned. "Was she older or younger?"

"Older. She turned twelve a few days after we got here. We're Irish twins, actually."

Akio bit into the meat, grimacing as it tasted like leather in his mouth. "This stuff is disgusting," he shoved the tray away. "I'm not eating this."

Alfonso gave a sympathetic smile. "You will if you don't want to go hungry for the night," he frowned into his own food. "I hope my little brother, Mario, is eating alright. I'm so glad they didn't get him."

Akio sighed. "They tried to take my twin sister, Rin," he gave a short laugh at the memory of her on the day when he was taken. "She puts up a fight, no matter what the situation is."

Eponine patted his arm, looking at her friends. "Akio is the Domina of Japan's son," her face was full of worry as she spoke. "If they're able to get Domine and Domina children, then they must be getting stronger."

Sonali nodded. "I can see the resemblance now," she poked her food. "But you're right; the kidnappings are becoming more and more frequent."

Akio was about to reply, but a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see the nurse glaring down at him. "What do you want?" he spat out, wincing when she dug her nails into his flesh.

"Dr. Saito wants to see you," her lips smirked as she saw his expression change from anger to fear. "I think he wants to do a test on you."

"A test? What kind of test?"

"Follow me and you'll see."

He glanced back down at the others, but all they gave him were helpless looks. Sighing, he stood up and followed the nurse out of the cafeteria and down the ugly white hallways. He gave a silent plea for help as she opened the door to the Doctor's office and stepped in, his eyes widening at what he saw.

The office had changed. Two tables had been pushed together to make a long table, draped with a white table cloth. Two plates sat at either end of the table, decked with foods that he had not had for two days. The aroma of roasted turkey and fresh bread was making his mouth water with anticipation. Not to mention his stomach growled with the thought of good food.

Dr. Saito smiled at him from his spot at the table, sipping red wine out of his tall glass. "Hello Akio," he greeted smoothly. "How have you been?"

Akio jumped as the nurse closed the door behind him, glancing back only to see that she had disappeared. He remained frozen in his spot, blinking every few seconds and his mind screaming at his feet to move, yet he wouldn't budge.

Dr. Saito laughed, pushing his seat back and walking over to him. "Don't be so nervous, Akio," he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leading him to the empty seat. "I'm only here to have lunch with you."

He slightly shoved Akio into the chair before heading over to his own. Akio hesitantly lifted the fork, reading the doctor for any signs of foul play. There were none, much to his chagrin. He placed the fork and knife on the turkey breast and began to cut, placing the piece of meat between his teeth and chewing. Perfect. Just the way his mother made turkey.

The thought of his mother made him feel sick. He hadn't thought of his home for a few hours. He wanted to go home, back to his family, friends, and even school. Anything to get his old life back.

"So tell me, Akio," Dr. Saito began again. "What's your family like? Tell me about them."

Akio swallowed his turkey. "I live with my parents and sister in a two story house," he took the cup of water and swallowed. "I have lived in Domino all my life."

"Tell me about your mother? Is it true that she is one of the most powerful magik users on the planet?"

Akio nodded. "It's true. She has a power called Etherion. It has the ability to make time run wild. Basically, she can control anything that has to do with time, but she has influence over the earth as well, controlling how it forms and moves, and even more."

"What about your father?"

"My father raises the dead. He's a very skilled Necromancer and can even force the dead to do his bidding. Even if they don't want to."

Dr. Saito leaned forward a bit, the wine glass sloshing around. "Fascinating," he set the glass down and started buttering his roll. "And what of Isuzu?"

He dropped his fork and stared at the doctor, his jaw clenching. "Why do you want to know? I'm not telling you anything!"

The older man just laughed. "I just want to know, that's all. I'm not planning anything," he took a bit of the roll. "Well, planning anything that concerns her."

"Then why am I here?"

Dr. Saito's smile just grew wider. "I have my reasons," he started cutting into the dressing with clams in them. "Now, talk to me about your twin. She is one of the most important people in your life, is she not?"

Akio hesitated. "Yes," he swallowed more water, his throat feeling a lot drier. "She's very important to me. She's older than me by twenty seven seconds, yet, she's shorter than I am. She is the opposite of me, a lot more mischievous and aggressive. She has the ability to read the future."

"Read it? Explain."

Akio sighed. "She can look at a person and instantly see what will happen to them," he gave a small smile. "I would hate to have her gift, though. The future is not set in stone, so she might look at someone one day and see something, but then the next day it changes. She also can have visions without looking at people, but that doesn't usually happen unless danger is nearby."

Dr. Saito leaned back. "Interesting. Now, how about you explain your power. Surely your gift is similar to that of your sister's."

He nodded. "I can read the past, but it's a lot more set in stone than the future. You can't change the past, after all."

Dr. Saito chuckled. "That's true," he hummed slightly. "Well, I'll be right back and let you finish."

Akio watched him as he left, chewing the remains of his food down. The office was quiet now; the only sound that could be heard was the grandfather clocking ticking away in the corner. Akio sighed in relief, shoving the chair back and standing back to examine the large room. He headed over to the desk, looking at all the papers on it. Lots of them had names in different languages, ranging from Japanese to even Romanian.

"Ah, Akio," Dr. Saito's voice came from the doorway. "I would advise you not to go near my desk. There are things that children should not touch."

Akio rolled his eyes, but stepped back from the desk. Dr. Saito led him to the table, showing something in a black case. "Do you know what this is, Akio?"

Akio's eyes lit up, almost forgetting the fact that the doctor was in the room. "It's a violin!" he exclaimed and opened the case in a hurried fashion. "I can play the violin!"

The doctor only smirked. "I know you can. Would you like to play it?"

Akio grabbed the instrument from the case carefully, putting on its shoulder rest and pulling the bow out. He tested the strings carefully, enjoying the sound. He began to play the concerto in F minor, most commonly known as winter.

Dr. Saito sat back down in one of his leather chairs, watching in amusement as Akio began to play. "You have a lot of skill," he commented. "And a good ear to. You seem to know when something is out of tune and what is not. I would say you have hyperactive hearing as well."

Akio paused in playing, his first finger still on the F note on the E string. "Why would you say that?"

"You're almost twelve. Your other abilities are beginning to settle in," he looked at the boy curiously. "Surely you knew that some magik users have more abilities than others?"

Akio flushed red. "Of course I knew that!"

"Hm, keep playing."

Akio frowned, but started the song up again. He closed his eyes, becoming lost in the song. His ears were sensitive, so perhaps the doctor was right about one thing. He inhaled, the remains of their lunch still fresh in the room and still appealing, but there was something new. Something that smelled a bit…sweet. Too sweet.

He opened his eyes, but only to have something jabbed sharply in his arm. He cried out, the violin dropping to the floor with a sickening crack. He held his arm, seeing Dr. Saito hold up a needle.

"What did you do?" he hissed through the fog clouding his senses. "What did you inject?"

He felt his body sway and he stumbled, trying to support himself by holding the table. Dr. Saito stepped near him, his cold hands relaxing on his shoulders. "Don't fight it, Akio. Just relax."

It wasn't long before the drug kicked in, and he fell unconscious into the doctor's arms.

* * *

When he awaoke, he found himself strapped to a table, a band strapping his arm and the doctor standing nearby. He struggled, pulling against the restraints. "What is this?" he growled. "Release me! Now!"

The doctor shook his head, coating Akio's arm with a clear cold fluid. "Calm down, Akio. I'm just going to take some blood from you."

"The hell you aren't!"

Dr. Saito tisked, tightening the band. "Now now, don't be so rude," he grabbed a needle and hooked it up to a machine. "Now relax. I'm going to be taking quite a bit of blood, so you'll be asleep by the time it's done," he stroked Akio's hair. "Just relax."

"No!"

"Go to sleep, Akio."

He cried out in pain from the heavy needle, the blood slowly rushing from his body. He felt weak all of sudden, and cold sweat was forming on his body. He passed out on the table again, his eyes never leaving the doctor's.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the reviews! We (finally) see Dartz in this chapter, but he is not the villain, despite what it says in the anime._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__ *Grabs a megaphone* I do not own Yugioh. Nor do I own Elecktra, Amba or Arek. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to start a protest with my sims *leaves to go play Sims*_

* * *

**(Atlantic ocean, June 2)**

"The boat master must have thought we looked strange for wanting to go to Atlantis," Rin commented as he sat on the boat her family had rented. "The island was lost a long time ago, wasn't it?"

Bakura glanced down at her from his spot on the propeller. "It wasn't lost, Rin," he said calmly. "The Non magik users, it appears lost, but it never actually disappeared."

"You mean it's still there?"

"Yup."

"Of course only one person is there now," Elecktra commented. "All the other people on the island were wiped out by the Leviathan."

Arek gulped. "Leviathan?"

Amba gave her brother a sideways hug. "Don't worry Arek, there's no Leviathan out here. That was such a long time ago."

Arek didn't look very convinced, but he nodded towards his sister and remained quiet. Anzu looked up from her map, squinting up at them as the sun hit her eyes. "Turn to the left, dear," she commanded softly. "The island should be about a mile away."

Bakura turned the boat left, the water shooting behind them. Rin shivered slightly as the sun hid behind a cloud, feeling a lot better when her mother wrapped an arm around her. "We're almost there, Rin," Anzu told her daughter gently. "Only a little further."

Rin nodded. "How do we know Dartz will help us?"

"We don't," Marik replied. "We can only hope that he finds enough compassion in his heart to help."

"That's not helping Marik," Elecktra muttered, giving her husband a look. "But you do bring up a point. He hasn't always been the most cooperative to help."

Arek tilted his head. "Why?"

Marik ruffled his son's hair. "Let's just say he hasn't always been a friend. A long, long time ago, he was bent on remaking the world to his image," he sighed, closing his eyes. "But he was stopped, and I guess he saw the error of his ways."

Amba frowned, inching closer to her mother for warmth. "I don't like the sound of him," she murmured. "He doesn't sound like a nice person."

Elecktra rubbed her arm gently. "Not everyone is nice, Amba," she smiled softly. "But that doesn't always mean that they're bad people."

"How does that work?"

"Beats me," Bakura grumbled. "Your mother gives the strangest advice."

"I do not!" Elecktra snapped, muttering a curse towards him. "My advice is perfectly fine."

Bakura flinched slightly as the curse froze the lower half of his body. Elecktra snickered, but it soon faded when Anzu gave her a look. She sighed, muttering another one and the ice soon melted. Anzu shook her head, looking unimpressed. "Must you two act like children?"

Elecktra just smiled cheekily at her. "What can I say, we're bickering buddies?"

"We are not."

"Are so Kura-kun."

Rin laughed, hiding her face in her mother's arm as her father gave her a look. "You two reminded me of Akio and I when we argue," she peaked her head out as she spoke. "Of course, he usually won those arguments."

Anzu just patted her head. "We'll get him back, Rin."

"I know."

Arek jumped up suddenly, his eyes scanning the water as a grin broke out on his face. "I see an island, guys! Is that Atlantis?"

Marik stood next to him, looking at the island with a large temple sitting at the top of it. It stood out in the sunlight, the white marble walls looking spotless and grand. Rin leaned forward, brushing a loose strand of white hair from her face. She felt nervousness fill her stomach, but she pushed it down. Now was not the time to be nervous.

Bakura parked the boat on the edge of the island, stepping out and helping the others out of it. "Out you go," he said as he swung Rin out of the boat, landing her next to her mother. She looked back up at the temple and gulped, taking both Arek and Amba's hands as they headed up the stone steps.

She lingered on one of the steps, her mind swaying a little as he absorbed all of it in. Here she was, standing on the steps of Atlantis. An island that most said did not exist.

"Don't linger on the steps, Rin," she heard Elecktra's voice in her ear. "You could get sent into a different dimension."

She gulped, hurrying up the steps to catch up to the others. A man with long aqua colored hair stood at the top of the step, his arms crossed over his white and blue robes. His one yellow eye, one turquoise eye stared at the small group of seven blankly.

Anzu gave him a tentative smile. "Hello Dartz," she bowed her head in greeting. "It's been a long time."

The man, Dartz, just stared. He didn't even smile; he just kept his face blank. "Domina Anzu," he said flatly. "I have been expecting you and your…family."

Elecktra stepped forward, Arek's hand clenched tightly in hers. "Hello Dartz, we have come for your help, if you will give it to us."

Dartz just glanced at the two women before turning away from them, opening the temple doors. "Come in," he ordered. "We have much to talk about and so little time."

They followed him into the temple, marveling at the tapestries and torches that littered the walls in an orderly fashion. It was several degrees cooler in the temple than outside, making Rin shiver even more. She hated being cold; she loved being warm. No wonder she represented the sun.

Dartz fingered one of the statues that stood next to him, not meeting the eyes of the family. "Where is your son, Anzu?" he asked suddenly. "I do recall hearing from the spirits that you had twins."

"Yes," Anzu started, her mouth pressed in a thin line. "I did conceive twins. Akio…Akio…was taken. Taken by people who are kidnapping other Magik children."

"We were wanting to know if you knew why," Marik voiced, stepping forward from his spot next to Amba. "Since you can talk to the spirits on the other side."

Dartz shook his head. "I have noticed the spirits have become restless. They have spoken of a threat against our race. I know not what kind of threat they speak of, but rest assured, it is a grave one."

Amba looked up at him. "Could it wipe out all of us with Magik?"

"Yes, child."

Arek frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

Dartz ignored him, his eyes glancing over all of them until he reached Rin. He stepped towards her, staring into her blue eyes intently. "Your twin was taken from you, wasn't he?"

Rin swallowed hard before answering. "Yes, he was taken only a few days ago."

"And your birthday is in five days, is it not?"

"Yes."

He frowned, turning away from him and walking up the steps to the alter on the table. "Then there is much work to be done."

Bakura frowned, stepping forward slightly. "What kind of work? Stop speaking to us in riddles!"

Dartz just glared at him. "Isuzu is the Kóρη Tou Kakoú. Surely you all knew that a day like this would come. When you all decided to expose us to the non Magik users, you doomed us all."

Anzu glared back at the older man. "We made our decision and we never regretted it. We cannot help the fact that some people want to threaten our existence. I thought that the times had changed, but I can see now that maybe they haven't."

Dartz shook his head. "The spirits have known for a long time that this day would happen. And when it did, they told me that the Kóρη Tou Kakoú will be the one that brings us salvation. Along with the Γioς Tou Kakoú."

Elecktra sighed, running a hand through her tasseled black hair. "Rin told us she heard you say that to her in a dream, but what do they mean?"

Dartz just smirked. "It means that the the Kóρη Tou Kakoú, who is the Daughter of evil, and the Γioς Tou Kakoú, who is the Son of evil, will bring us the salvation we seek."

Anzu frowned. "Why my children?"

"Because Domina, they are the reincarnates of two of the first Magik users. Zephaniah and Marethyu."

Rin gasped, her fingers quivering against the sides of her jean shorts. "You mean that I'm a reincarnate of some Magik user?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. "Why?"

Dartz blinked at her, shaking his head. "I know not why, but you are. Zephaniah had the ability of foresight. Do you not have control of that power?"

Rin bit her lip. "Yes but," she trailed off. "That doesn't make me some reincarnate of a dead person!"

"Come here child, come look at this."

Rin stepped forward, noting that the others were gathering around the alter. On the alter, a stone carving of a woman touching hands with a man stood out against the other pictures. Above her was the sun, while above the man, was the moon. Rin stared at the woman, her frown deepening. The woman in the stone, from what she could tell, looked just like her.

The man, who stood with his own hand pressed against the woman's, looked just like Akio. A half-moon was above his picture, engraved in black. Rin fingered the tablet, a trail of dust fingering behind her. "I thought evil was you know…evil."

Dartz shook his head. "It is, but, that was only a title the regular humans gave her. Zephaniah and Marethyu ruled over everyone until the regular humans decided to over throw them. It caused a violent war that almost wiped out all Magik users until the two siblings decided to erase everything that existed that had to do with Magik. They let the non Magik humans believe that they had eradicated everyone who did have Magik."

Rin gulped. "And it worked? Just like that?"

Dartz just smirked. "You forget that we do have Magik. Some had the ability to erase the memories of the people."

Elecktra frowned. "But why Rin and Akio? Why them? And why now?"

Dartz simply stared at the stone tablet. "Perhaps it is because the spirits knew that there is danger coming towards their people once again. Besides, I do recall hearing from them that Zephaniah saw that something like this would happen again. But not many of her people believed her."

Rin sighed. "And I am Zephaniah or something?"

Dartz nodded. "That is correct, but you are still Isuzu. In this time, you are known as Isuzu. And Marethyu is known as Akio."

Anzu placed a protective arm on her daughter. "You spoke of work needing to be done? What kind of work were you speaking about?"

"A spirit has come forth from the underworld, another one of the first magik users."

"Who?"

"My wife, Iona."

* * *

Dunh dunh dunh! Even more plot twists! Kind of. Oh well, please review! *Looks up with puppy dog eyes* Pretty please?


End file.
